


My Kind of Town

by PerfectDisasterM



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Multi, sorry this is a repost and continuation, tags to come as I get inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectDisasterM/pseuds/PerfectDisasterM
Summary: Set after the events of the Second Battle of Hoover Dam; in an Independent Vegas. The Courier is fighting to maintain her power after the battle, using her Securitron army, as well as her new found allies, the Brotherhood of Steel. What happens when on a run with her favorite sniper, the Courier runs into one of the men she fought to keep out of Vegas and her life?When the Courier decides that it is time to take a trip to protect the home she has grown to love, will she be able to fight through the enemies she's made to make new friends?This work will bounce between points of view. I hope the characters will be familiar enough for everyone to recognize them.
Relationships: Craig Boone/Female Courier, Female Courier/Vulpes Inculta, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Kudos: 3





	My Kind of Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courier Six finds herself back in one of the places that shaped the woman she was to become.

The days after the Second Battle for Hoover Dam had gotten progressively more complicated, considering the actions of the Courier. It was beautiful almost the way she had changed the world. She had decided to side with none of the three major "players", and instead decided that she would let Vegas rule itself, or at least be guided by her, she being the one who would actually care about what her people wanted. She had met all the leaders of the major factions, and had seen their hands, but had decided that she held the best of them all. That didn't mean she couldn't deal with some of the bit players in the game though. Luck had been the lady, and on her side in the end. After disabling Mr. House, she had stormed the Dam, and inserted herself into the conflict. Kicking both the NCR and the Legion out had been easier than she thought, and they had retreated to lick their gaping wounds. Clarissa had been able to upgrade her Securitron army, and her opponents had been no match for their strength.

The dam had first been secured by her wonderful Securitrons, with the help of Yes Man, and almost immediately after, the Brotherhood did their part in the plan. She had asked McNamara to help her by assisting and protecting those that were of the human variety, knowing their opinions on everyone else. In return, they would get control over Hoover Dam, and be allowed to explore the technology inside, so long as they continued to provide power for the people of New Vegas. Clarissa was elated that she really no longer had to get her hands dirty with blood, but instead politics were what tarnished them. Now she just had to spend her time dealing with the tribals from the strip, and their constant nagging on who should have more favors and power. She wouldn't let that take all of her time though.

Six sat in the middle of the Lucky 38, her shining beacon to the masses that gave a sense of hope to all of the people in her life. She watched as the people danced on the streets below her, elated to finally be out from under the hands of oppression. _If only,_ Six thought to herself. She knew that while they may feel free, she was now saddled with the problems of running a free city. At least there was a certain tall red beret wearing man to occupy her time. Stepping away from the windows of the cocktail lounge, she made her way back down to her suite and jumped into her bed.

"Boone, come cuddle with me you fucker!"

The Courier laughed, knowing fully well what Boone was going do to her when he made his way from the kitchen to her room. She wouldn't be surprised if today he actually shot her with the rifle that seemed to never disappear from his back. Even when venturing to the areas that deemed weapons off limits, she wouldn't have been surprised if her managed to keep it on him. Especially now that the three casino owners of the Strip had to follow her rules. None of her troop would ever be disarmed in the casinos again. The first time with Benny had taught her that, but when she made the repeat mistake with the White Gloves it would be the last time.

"Why don't you ask Yes Man to do it? At least he can't refuse you."

This had started to become a daily thing between the two, whose friendship had lasted even after she kicked out the NCR and the Legion. She had worried that when she decided not to help the NCR, that he would leave due to his alliance and history with them, but he stuck next to her through it all, even standing up to her when Oliver and Boyd tried to attack her. She started laughing even harder, enjoying the look on his face when she threw one of the pillows from her king size bed and nailed him right in his broad chest. Jumping up, she moved back so that he couldn't hit her in the return. Most of their mornings started like this anymore, banter thrown between the two who had been friends since her journey practically started. This was the way she passed the time since Hoover Dam. When she wasn't arguing with Boone or one of her other companions, she was stuck in the middle of a meeting with Swank and the other Casino owners of The Strip.

"Next time, I'll make sure to weaken your resolve before I ask." The young woman's blue orbs watched his with playful interest. Why was she so drawn to him? "What do you want to do today, for real? I can't sit in this casino another day. We could go visit Goodsprings, go visit Ranger Andy at Novac. Can we do something?"

Boone stared at the girl who had turned his world the right way around, and smiled. This young courier had united a whole territory full of people who almost despised each other, for one common goal between them all, Independence. While no, they were not completely free, she still ultimately made the decisions, he couldn't think of anyone better for the job, and had never seen someone who cared so much for the people who truly deserved it before. The young woman had done the best with what she had, and he was beyond proud of her.

"Yeah, let's go ahead and do that. Snipers always travel in pair's right?"

Clarissa jumped out of the bed, pulling her trench coat she had gotten from Ulysses over top of her normal white tank top and cargo pants. Reaching into the trunk in front of her bed, she pulled out the most beautiful weapon she had ever laid eyes on, her Holorifle. She held it close, remembering the time she had spent strapped into a bomb collar, and cringed. If she had any choice, she would have gone back there and put another bullet in father Elijahs head for the atrocities he pulled on them. 

Following Boone out of the room, she ended up in the main hallway of the Presidential Suite at the Lucky 38. She motioned towards Veronica, and mentioned that she was leaving with Boone, and they would hopefully be back within the week at least. Veronica smiled, and gave her the look of approval, excited that someone was able to get out of the tower for a little while. Running to the elevator, she jumped up and down inside of it, waiting for Boone to follow her before mashing the button for the casino floor.

As soon as they reached the gates that lead to Freeside, she jumped with utter glee at the sight of people helping one another in a place you once had to watch your back in, for fear of a thug killing you. She took off at a light pace towards the Kings School of Impersonation, longing to see her good friend, the King, and her favorite dog. Boone had no problems following her, having been former NCR he kept the brisk pace she set. Clarissa only skidded to a stop a moment before she hit the door, and if she had been any clumsier, it would have been nasty. Stumbling inside, she fell right into the arms of the King himself.

"Hey baby, where you off to in a hurry?"

"I was actually coming here for Rex, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course, I know you two have taken a real liking to each other. I would hate to keep you apart."

After talking for a bit longer, he promised that he would watch out for everyone while she was gone, and keep an eye on the brotherhood. Calling for Rex, she turned right back around and bounded out the door.

It took them most of the day to travel to Old Miss Gibson's scrapyard, and the Courier had begun to get worried. There were a lot of Brotherhood gathering a little South in Novac according to the radio transmissions she was receiving, which could only mean something had happened there. First, she worried for Boone, thinking Crawford's body had been found in its shallow grave. I mean sure, plenty of people in the wastes died to a gunshot would through the skull, but not many were buried so carefully afterwards. Then she begun to worry for the people, thinking that the Brotherhood had found some type of technology they were just dying to get their hands on. Her alliance with them was tight already, considering the fact that she ran her town with a Securitron army whereas they believed that the normal citizen did not need anywhere that degree of technology at their fingertips 

"Boone, I think we need to check this out, I don't like the feeling." A brief nod was all of the reassurance that she needed to pick up their pace more. Rex ran happily ahead, not even worried about missing his playdate with the other dogs of the scrap yard. 

She pulled out the NCR transmitter that Yes Man had taught her how to rewire, and beamed. This was one of their superior ideas. Radioing into the unit that she kept stationed in Novac, the message was relayed that a high value target had been caught, and that the Brotherhood was taking him into custody. Something seemed off to the Courier, who had never seen the Brotherhood act in such fervor or numbers over one target, unless well, they were... **well her**.

"I told you stationing Securitrons in towns would be a good idea" She yelled over her shoulder, not slowing down to worry about any creatures that were possibly trying to hunt her, relying on Boone and Rex to take them out. After what seemed like the longest run in her life, she had arrived at the gates of the town. Not only was the brotherhood here, but there was a ridiculous amount of them meandering about, not seeming to be doing much of anything. Leave it to Six to have to insert herself somewhere, she walked up to the person she believed to be in charge.

"Why are you guys swarming my town?" Six stated defiantly to the leader, a man who had to be easily in his forties.

"Ma'am, I am going to have to ask you to leave. This is not a safe area for civilians."

"Excuse the fuck out of me, but I am no civilian," she spit the words towards the Paladin. "I am Courier-fucking-Six, savior of the fucking Mojave and the leader of this region!"

She noticed how the paladin gave her another look, almost as if he was just recognizing her. Sure, her poster had been all over town, and while the brotherhoods numbers had originally been few, they had grown exponentially since she convinced them to open their doors. Certainly, even if he was new, or a transplant, he would recognize her.

"Courier Six, I am sorry for the disrespect of calling you a civilian but this really is a dangerous area. It would be better if you waited with the other townsfolk."

Boone just smirked from his spot next to her, and Rex hunched over before growling deep in his throat

"Who are you hunting, you damn hard-headed, technology absorbed asshole?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. This chapter might be familiar to some who use fanfiction because it is a copy of an older story. I have redecided how I want the story to go and am currently working on the details.


End file.
